mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Prinzessin Peach
Prinzessin Peach (früher auch Prinzessin Toadstool) ist die Herrscherin über das Pilz-Königreich. Sie hat lange blonde Haare und trägt ein rosarotes Rüschenkleid. Das Outfit wird durch ihr Herrschaftssymbol, die Krone, abgerundet. Je nach Anlass trägt die Prinzessin aber auch mal gerne einen Pferdeschwanz, ein Minikleid (Mario Golf), ein Top und eine kurze Hose (Mario Smash Football), ein Hochzeitskleid (Super Paper Mario) oder einen Rennanzug (Mario Kart Wii). Prinzessin Peachs Schloss, der Pilz-Palast, ist groß und geräumig, es hat seinen Sitz in Toad Town. Geschichte Super Mario-Serie Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros. war das Debüt vieler Mario-Charaktere und Gegner. Als Bowser eine Invasion auf das Pilz-Königreich startet, benutzt er einen Zauber, um die Bewohner in Gegenstände und Objekte zu verwandeln. Nur die Tochter des Pilz-Königs, Prinzessin Peach, könnte den Zauber aufheben. Aus diesem Grund wird sie von Bowser entführt und in einer Festung eingesperrt. Nachdem Mario und Luigi im achten Schloss Bowser besiegt hatten, war Prinzessin Peach frei, worauf sie den Fluch auf das Königreich rückgängig machte. Peach bedankte sich und gab Mario einen Kuss auf die Wange. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Die Geschichte aus dem Vorgänger wurde 1:1 übernommen, nur dass die Mario-Brüder wesentlich härtere Level überstehen mussten, um Peach zu retten. Super Mario Bros. 2 Im Nachfolger Super Mario Bros. 2 war Peach aktiv in einem Team mit Mario, Luigi und Toad. Peach ist zwar die schwächste Protagonistin, was das Ziehen von Gemüse sowie die Lauf- und Sprungfähigkeiten betrifft, allerdings ist sie bei einem Sprung in der Lage, bis zu eineinhalb Sekunden in der Luft zu schweben. Dies ist das erste Spiel, in dem Peach spielbar war, auch wenn sie biografisch gesehen nur in einem Traum Marios spielte.thumb Super Mario Bros. 3 Bowser verwandelte in Super Mario Bros. 3 alle Könige der verschiedenen Gebiete in Tiere und besetzte ihre Stellen mit seinen Nachkommen, den Koopalingen. Die Prinzessin bat Mario und Luigi um Hilfe, die Könige zu befreien und zurückzuverwandeln, dafür gab sie ihnen Items, die sie auf ihrer Reise unterstützen sollten. Nach jeder Welt schickte sie den Brüdern einen Brief mit den nächsten Hinweisen und Items. Am Ende von Welt 7 jedoch erhalten Mario und Luigi stattdessen einen Brief von Bowser, in dem er ihnen schrieb, dass er Peach entführt habe. Am Ende werden Bowser und die Koopalinge jedoch wieder von den Mario-Brüdern besiegt. Peachs ursprünglicher, förmlicher und höflicher Dank war in der amerikanischen Version eine Anspielung auf Toads berühmten Ausspruch aus Super Mario Bros.: „Thank you. But our princess is in another castle! … Just kidding! Ha ha ha! Bye bye.“ Super Mario World Auch in Super Mario World war Peach in der Rolle der "Jungfrau in Nöten". Bowser hatte sie wieder einmal entführt, als sie, die Mario-Brüder und Toad sich gerade im Dinosaurierland aufhielten, und sich mit ihr in seiner Festung verbarrikadiert. Mario besiegte die Koopalinge und zu guter Letzt Bowser selbst, um Peach zu befreien. Super Mario 64 Hier stürmten Bowser und seine Gefolge das Schloss der Prinzessin, als sie Mario zur Teeparty mit Kuchen eingeladen hatte. Noch bevor dieser das Schloss betrat,raubte Bowser die Power-Sterne des Schlosses und versteckte Peach im Schloss inneren. Sie konnte jedoch erneut von Mario gerettet werden und backte ihm zur Belohnung (neben dem Nasenkuss) einen Kuchen. Super Mario Sunshine thumb|Mario Morgana und PeachAls sie mit Mario, Toadworth und einigen Toads in den Urlaub flog, wurde sie auf Isla Delfino, von Bowser Jr. entführt, der sie für seine Mutter hielt. Um sie zu retten, musste Mario ertstmal seine Unschuld beweisen, da Jr. in der Gestalt als Mario Morgana die Insel verunstaltete. New Super Mario Bros. Diesmal wurde sie durch einen Täuschungstrick entführt: Als sie mit Mario sparzieren ging,sah sie eine schwarze Wolke über ihrem Schloss, die Blitze auf dieses schoss. Während Mario zum Schloss rannte, wurde sie von Bowser Jr. entführt. Nach einer langen Reise gelang es Mario, sie (erneut) zu retten. Super Mario Galaxy Während des Sternenfestes fiel Bowser mit seiner Armee, Luftschiffen und einem UFO in das Königreich ein und entführte Peach mitsamt ihrem Schloss in den Weltraum. Jedoch konnte Mario noch rechtzeitig das Schloss erreichen. Er wurde jedoch kurz darauf entdeckt und ins All geschleudert. Nach einer längeren Reise konnte er Peach jedoch retten. New Super Mario Bros. Wii In diesem Abenteuer wird Peach an ihrem Geburtstag entführt, als die Koopalinge mit ihrem Bruder Bowser Jr. sich in einer Torte verstecken, sich vor ihr selbst enttarnen und sie in dieser Torte entführen und auf ihr Luftschiff mitnehmen, mit dem sie fliehen. Super Mario Galaxy 2 In diesem Abenteuer wird Peach von Bowser entführt, der wieder mit ihr ein riesiges Reich im Weltraum erschaffen will und sich die Herrschaftszeit mit Kuchen versüßen will. Den Kuchen backen soll - wer auch sonst - Peach. Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! Super Mario Anime Super Mario Cartoons Dr. Mario-Serie Nintendo Comics System Club Nintendo-Comics Super Mario-Kun Mario Golf-Serie NES Open Tournament Golf Mario Golf (Nintendo 64) Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Mario Golf: Advance Tour Mario Kart-Serie Super Mario Adventures Mario Earky Years!-Serie Yoshi's Safari Mario & Wario Hotel Mario Mario Teaches Typing-Serie Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Mario Party-Serie Game & Watch Gallery 3 Mario Tennis-Serie Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) Mario Power Tennis Paper Mario-Serie Paper Mario Am Anfang besiegt der durch den Sternenstab verstärkte Bowser Mario und wirft ihn zum Fenster raus. Dadurch kann er Peach nicht helfen, die mit ihrem Schloss und Bowsers Festung ins Weltall hinaus entführt wird.thumb Wenn sie im Weltall auf dem Balkon ihres Zimmers steht, lernt sie Twink, das Sternenkind kennen. Gemeinsam mit ihm versucht sie herauszufinden, was Mario zu tun hat, um sie zu befreien. Twink fliegt dann zu Mario und erzählt ihm, was sie erfahren haben. Für Gourmet Guy backt sie nach Muskulars Rettung einen Spezial-Erdbeerkuchen, damit er sie nicht verrät. Als Gegenleistung erfährt Peach, dass der Hohe Stern Misstar im Lavalava-Berg von Lava-Piranha bewacht wird. Twink erzählt Mario davon. Wenn Misstar gerettet ist, nimmt Peach am Quiz teil, das Herr Hammer leitet. Der Hammer-Bruder überreicht ihr für die Teilnahme den Mutier-Schirm als Preis. Wenn sie gewinnt, bekommt sie ein Gelee Royal. Dieses kann sie in eine Schatzkiste packen, sodass Mario es im Gegenstück der Kiste in Merlows Haus abholen kann.thumb|110px Durch den Mutier-Schirm kann sie sich nach Klevastars Rettung als Clubba auf das Dach schleichen, wo Kammy Koopa sie aber entlarvt. Nachdem auch Friedstar gerettet wurde, lässt Bowser Peach für den Kampf gegen Mario fesseln und wirft Twink aus dem Fenster, der aber wieder auftaucht, wenn Mario die Macht-Plattform erreicht hat. Twink greift Kammy Koopa an, wobei Peachs Wünsche ihn in jeder Runde stärker machen. Nach 4 Runden ist die Hexe besiegt. Bowser benutzt den Sternenstab, aber Peach betet zu den Hohen Sternen. Ihr Wunsch lautet, dass Mario mit ihrer Hilfe den Kampf gewinnt. Es wird ein harter Kampf, am Ende kann Mario Bowser jedoch schlagen. Im Abspann sehen sich beide vor Marios und Luigis Haus den Sternenhimmel an, nachdem sie von den hohen Sternen mitsamt dem Pilz-Palast wieder auf die Erde gebracht wurden. Zudem gibt es eine Puppe von ihr, die Gumbaria gehört. Mario bringt sie ihr wieder und bekommt einen Sternsplitter geschenkt. Außerdem trifft Mario in Bowsers Festung auf einen Dupligeist, der sich in Peach verwandelt hat. Dass es nicht die echte Prinzessin ist, erkennt er daran, dass sie ablehnt, die Gefangenen in den Kerkern der Festung zu befreien. Danach folgt ein Kampf, den Mario natürlich gewinnt, um weiter zu kommenthumb|100px. Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Zu Beginn dieses Spiels reist Peach nach Rohlingen, wo sie heimlich Toadsworth verlässt und bei einer Marktfrau das Kästchen entdeckt, das die Magische Karte enthält. Nur eine Person reinen Herzens kann das Kästchen öffnen, so schafft die Marktfrau das nicht. Aber Peach öffnet es. Danach schickt sie Mario einen Brief und die karte. Doch als Mario in Rohlingen ankommt und Gumbrina vor Crucillus gerettet hat, erfährt er von Toadsworth, dass Peach verschwunden ist. Die Crucionen haben sie entführt und halten sie in ihrem Hauptquartier auf dem Mond gefangen. Bald öffnet sich eine Tür. Peach ist neugierig und betritt am Ende des Ganges einen Raum, in dem ein großer Computer steht und sie begrüßt. Sein Name ist TEC-XX, sie darf Tech sagen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Tech in sie verliebt ist. So muss Peach ihm erklären, was Liebe ist. Außerdem erstellt er eine durchsichtige Doppelgängerin von ihr, mit der sie tanzen muss. Mit Techs Hilfe findet sie durch eine Verkleidung als Forscher und durch das Benutzen einer Diskette am Laptop von Crucius, wobei sie unsichtbar ist, heraus, dass sie der Königin der Finsternis geopfert werden soll, um diese wiederzubeleben. Mario erfährt durch E-Mails und Professor Gumbarth davon. Wenn 6 Sternjuwelen gefunden sind, warnt Tech Peach und bittet sie, mit seiner Hilfe zu fliehen. Doch Crucius erwischt beide. Er bringt Peach in den Äonenpalast. Dort wird sie von der Königin der Finsternis als Körper angenommen, kann Mario aber trotzdem Mut machen und ihn bitten, die Königin zu besiegen. Nach dem Kampf werden alle von Prof. Gumbarth abgeholt und aus dem Palast gebracht, nur die Königin wird wieder in ihre Truhe versiegelt. Dann fahren Peach, Mario und Toadsworth mit dem Schiff wieder nach Hause. Dabei beschließt sie, öfter auf Toadsworth zu hören. Super Paper Mario right|thumb|150px|Mega Peach Auch in Super Paper Mario ist Peach ein spielbarer Charakter. Sie kann mit ihrem Schirm über große Abhänge fliegen und ihn als nahezu perfekten Schutz verwenden. In diesem Spiel gibt es auch die Möglichkeit, Peach in Mega-Peach zu verwandeln. Peach wird mehr zufällig in die Story hinein gezogen, da sie und Bowser von Graf Knickwitz entführt werden und heiraten müssen, was für Bowser natürlich traumhaft ist, jedoch für Peach der blanke Alptraum. Nach der Hochzeit und der Entstehung des Dunklen Herzens, findet sich Peach in der Burg Knickwitz wieder und versucht von dort zu flüchten, aber alsbald wird sie aufgespürt und in die Enge getrieben. Da es nun keinen Ausweg mehr zu geben scheint stellt sich Peach ihren Wiedersachern, wird aber im letzten Moment von Dimenzio gerettet, was sich später erst herausstellt, und nach Flipstadt gewarpt. Zu der Gruppe stößt Peach nach dem ersten und vor dem zweiten Kapitel. Dort wird sie auf der 3. Ebene von Flipstadt aufgefunden, und muss mittels einer Pfeffersuppe wieder aus der Ohnmacht gerufen werden. Sobald Mario die Pfeffersuppe besorgt hat, schließt sich Peach Marios Team an und beide können ins zweite Kapitel starten, wo auch direkt zu Anfang Peachs Können gefragt wird. Auch im weiteren Spielverlauf wird Peachs Typ des öfteren gefragt, da sie mit ihrem Schirm nahezu jeden Abgrund mit Leichtigkeit überwinden kann. Zudem ist Peach der Hauptgegner von Mimi, denn sie tritt meistens gegen sie an. Im zweiten Kapitel hat nur sie die Befugnis, die Damentoilette zu betreten, und sich Mimi zu stellen, obgleich sie in der Toilette noch mit Mario wechseln kann. Im sechsten Kapitel liegt nicht unbedingt der Zwang vor, mit Peach gegen sie zu kämpfen, dafür aber im achten Kapitel. Dort stellt sich Peach Mimi und sie hat keine Chance mehr, mit Mario oder Luigi zu tauschen, da die beiden schon weiter gegangen sind. Im Anschluss des Kampfes rettet Peach zudem Mimi noch das Leben. Super Smash Bros.-Serie Super Smash Bros. Melee Die Prinzessin taucht erstmalig im zweiten Smash Teil auf. Prinzessin Peach kann unter anderem mit ihrem Regenschirm über die Lüfte gleiten, Gemüse aus dem Boden ziehen, um es auf Feinde zu werfen oder mit ihrem Ultra-Smash "Pfirsichblüte" Feinde einschläfern. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Im dritten Teil wurden Prinzessin Peachs Angriffe etwas abgeschwächt und ihr optisches Erscheinungsbild überarbeitet, aber sonst hat sie die gleichen Fähigkeiten. Prinzessin Peach kann unter anderem mit ihrem Regenschirm über die Lüfte gleiten, Gemüse aus dem Boden ziehen, um es auf Feinde zu werfen oder mit ihrem Ultra-Smash "Pfirsichblüte" Feinde einschläfern.thumb Mario & Luigi-Serie Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Super Mario Ball Mario Baseball-Serie Mario Superstar Baseball Mario Super Sluggers Super Princess Peach Im Jahre 2006 erhielt die smarte und charmante Prinzessin dann ihr eigenes Videospiel: Super Princess Peach. In diesem Spiel wurden Mario und Luigi von Bowser entführt und so muss Peach die Klempner-Brüder retten. Dabei erhält sie Verstärkung von dem Verzauberten Regenschirm-Jungen Perry und setzt die Macht ihrer Emotionen frei um ihre Gegner zu besiegen. Mario Football-Serie Mario Slam Basketball Mario & Sonic-Serie Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen Itadaki Street DS Mario Sports Mix Cameo Auftritte Merchandise-Artikel Persönliche Informationen Persönlichkeit Peach ist in der Regel ziemlich vornehm, freundlich und höflich. Sie kümmert sich mit viel Liebe und Sorgfalt um ihr Königreich und behandelt ihre Untertanen mit Respekt. Dass sie in Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor das Kästchen mit der Magischen Karte öffnen konnte, beweist, dass sie vollkommen reinen Herzens ist. Sie ist zudem auch sehr hilfsbereit. Selbst wenn sie entführt wird, versucht sie, Mario irgendwie zu helfen: * In Super Mario Bros. 3 schickt ihm Briefe, die Hinweise und Items enthalten * In Super Mario Galaxy und Super Mario Galaxy 2 schickt sie Briefe mit Extra-Leben. Es sind meistens 5 1-Up-Pilze in einem Brief, Luigi erhält in Teil 1 bei Spielstart jedoch immer 20 1-Up-Pilze. * In der Paper Mario-Serie sendet sie ihm in den ersten beiden Teilen über Twink oder E-Mail Hinweise über den nächsten Aufenthaltsort eines Hohen Sterns bzw. Sternjuwels, bevor sie im dritten Teil aktiv ins Geschehen greift. Auf der anderen Seite hat sie auch gezeigt, dass sie eine abenteuerlustige Seite hat und sich auch gern mal in Gefahr begibt, was zum ersten Mal in Super Mario Bros. 2 zu sehen ist. Auch in Spielen wie Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars und (teilweise) in der Paper Mario-Serie lässt sie nichts unversucht, ihrem Freund Mario zu helfen- manchmal gegen seinen Willen, da seine Reisen oft gefährlich sind. Jedoch kommt es auch oft vor, dass sie während der Abenteuerreisen oft die anderen auch mal in Schwierigkeiten bringt und zum Troublemaker wird. Äußeres Prinzessin Peach hat langes, stufiges, blondes Haar, blaue Augen und eine schlanke Figur. Sie trägt ein rosa Ballkleid, weiße Handschuhe, runde Ohrringe und eine kleine, gezackte, goldene Krone. In den Mario-Sportspielen trägt sie auch rosa Sport-Kleidung und ihr Haar in einem Zopf Fähigkeiten Ihrer Fähigkeiten sind von Spiel zu Spiel verschieden: * In Super Mario Bros. 2 war sie die Schwächste im Team, konnte aber für kurze Zeit durch die Luft schweben. * Diese Fähigkeit hat sie auch in der Super Smash Bros.-Serie. * In Super Paper Mario konnte sie mit ihrem Schirm durch die Luft gleiten und diesen auch zur Verteidigung einsetzen. Ihre Stärke liegt auf dem Nivau der Mario-Brüder. Rollen Alter Ihr äußerliches Erscheinungsbild weist auf 18-20 Jahre. Stimme Eine zärtliche Mädchenstimme. Name Ihr Name ist Prinzessin Peach oder auch Prinzessin Toadstool. Spitznamen Verbindungen zu anderen Charakteren Bowser Die fiese Schildkröte kidnappt Peach oft. Er ist nicht gerade uninteressiert an ihr... das ist auch einer der Gründe warum Mario sein größter Feind ist, denn er ist ziemlich eifersüchtig auf den Klempner.thumb Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. ist immer sehr interessiert, seinem Vater bei Entführungsaktionen zu helfen. Mutmaßungen, dass Peach seine Mutter sei, wurden auch schon aufgeworfen, aber nie bestätigt. Luigi Luigi hat eine eher freundschaftliche Beziehung zu Peach. Obwohl er sie ab und an befreit, ist er nur freundschaftlich an ihr interessiert. Dennoch ist er immer zur Stelle, wenn Peach in der Klemme steckt und daher ein guter Kumpel der Prinzessin. Mario Peach pflegt eine besondere Beziehung zu Mario: Er rettete sie mehrmals aus den Klauen des bösen Bowser. Sie sind seither fest befreundet. Ab und zu erhält Mario auch zur Belohnung für die Rettung einen Kuss. Es wird daher gemunkelt, dass die beiden ein Paar sein könnten. Prinzessin Daisy Peach und Daisy sind beide aus verschiedenen Königreichen, jedoch sind beide beste Freundinnen. Wario Zu Wario und Peach gibt es nicht sehr viel zu sagen. Manchmal hilft Wario bei den Rettungsaktionen der Mario Bros, aber Peach kann ihn nicht besonders leiden, weil er geldgierig und unfreundlich ist. Toad Es gibt mehrere Toads im Pilzkönigreich und sie sind sowas wie Peachs Diener, aber trotzdem ist sie lieb und höflich zu ihnen und umgekehrt. Toadette Da Toadette Toads Freundin ist, ist sie auch mit Peach gut bekannt. Peach liebt die Musik von Toadette . Toadsworth Toadsworth ist eine Art Vater für Peach, denn er hat sie aufgezogen, als sie noch klein war, und ihr alles beigebracht, was sie wissen musste. Er ist immer voller Sorge, wenn Peach irgendetwas zustößt. Außerdem ist er der Kanzler des Pilz-Königreichs. Statistiken und andere Informationen Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Mario Party 2 Bio Mario Kart: Super Circuit Super Smash Bros.-Serie Melee Trophäen Brawl Trophäen Brawl Stickers Mario Party 4 - Geschenke Raum Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Mario Gold: Advance Tour Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Mario Party 5 Mario Power Tennis (Nintendo GameCube) Mario Power Tennis (Game Boy Advance) Mario Party 6 Mario Superstar Baseball Mario Party 7 Mario Kart DS Mario Smash Football Mario Slam Basketball Super Paper Mario Fangkarten Mario Strikers Charged Football Mario Party 8 Super Mario Galaxy Bio Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen Mario Party DS Mario Kart Wii Mario Super Sluggers Mario & Luigi: Abenuteuer Bowser Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen London 2012 Peach wird bei diesem Spiel als Fertigkeitstyp eingestuft. Auch hier setzt sie ihre Krone nicht ab. Sie ist eine der nur 4 weiblichen Charaktere New Super Mario Bros. Wii Mario Sports Mix Darstellungen Galerie Datei:SMKpeach.png|Super Mario Kart Datei:MK64 Artwork Peach.jpg|Mario Kart 64 Datei:Prinzessin Peach SMS Artwork.jpg|Super Mario Sunshine Datei:Peach MPT.jpg|Mario Power Tennis Datei:PeachKartDS.jpg|Mario Kart DS Datei:Peach NSMB.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. Datei:MSB Peach.PNG|Mario Slam Basketball Datei:PeachMP8Official.png|Mario Party 8 Datei:Peach MPDS Artwork.jpg|Mario Party DS Datei:MKW Artwork Prinzessin Peach.png|Mario Kart Wii Datei:Peach SSBB Artwork.jpg|Super Smash Bros. Brawl Datei:Peach MSS Artwork.jpg|Mario Super Sluggers Datei:Peach M&L2.jpg|Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Datei:NSMBW Artwork Prinzessin Peach.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. Wii Datei:Super-Princess-Peach-klein.png|Super Princess Peach s 0.jpg|Peach auf der N64 MSCF Peach.png|Mario Strikers Charged Football MSF Peach.jpg|Mario Smash Football SDG Artwork Peach.png|Straßen des Glücks Trivia * Aus dem Club Nintendo-Comic Warios Weihnachtsmärchen ist zu entnehmen, dass Mario und Wario beide in Peach verliebt waren, sie sich aber für Mario entschied, da er netter zu ihr war. * Seit ihrem ersten Auftritt in Super Mario Bros. hatte sie mehr Auftritte als jeder andere weibliche Videospielcharakter überhaupt. Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario World Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Kart Kategorie:Charakter aus Yoshi's Safari Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Wario Kategorie:Charakter aus Hotel Mario Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario 64 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) Kategorie:Charakter aus Paper Mario Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 3 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Melee Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Sunshine Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 4 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 5 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Fushigi no Janjan Land Kategorie:Charakter aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Ball Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Power Tennis (Nintendo GameCube) Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 6 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party Kategorie:Charakter aus Yakuman DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Superstar Baseball Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Princess Peach Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 7 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Smash Football Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus New Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Slam Basketball Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Strikers Charged Football Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 8 Kategorie:Charakter aus Itadaki Street DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Super Sluggers Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen Kategorie:Charakter aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Sports Mix Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario 3D Land Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart 7 Kategorie:Charakter aus New Super Mario Bros. U Kategorie:Charakter aus New Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 9 Kategorie:Fangkarte in Super Paper Mario